Season 7: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4 Prydwen Boston Airport, Massachusetts OBJECTIVE: Rarity has been tracked to the tornado-ravaged Blainsworth, Nebraska. Find her and rescue her. OTHER NOTES: Blainsworth was the first to fall to the Nightmare Forces. There are ten to twenty tornadoes there everyday since then. The area is highly non-viable. (Freeze approaches Elder Maxson.) Freeze: Elder Maxson. Maxson: Knight McCracken. I already know what you're about to tell me. The Nightmare Forces were one step ahead. But this won't stop us from saving the Multi-Universe. We've tracked her to Blainsworth, Nebraska. Freeze: Blainsworth? That town has about ten or fifteen tornadoes there everyday after what happened about 60 years ago. Maxson: They've set up bases there. Wheeler is in command of every base in the city. They're primarily underground like the Vaults are. If you encounter a twister, which is very likely, Proctor Ingram has made some modifications to your Power Armor. Freeze: Understood. Maxson: I need you to find Rarity and bring her back here to the Prydwen... that is if we're not too late. Freeze: Don't worry. We'll get her back, Elder. Maxson: Then you'll need to leave immediately. Ad Victoriam, Knight. (Freeze meets with Cal, Wash, and Mich.) Wash: You ready to load out? Freeze: I'm ready. Mich: Rarity was last known being held at the Community Center in Blainsworth. Freeze: How do you know that? Mich: An old friend... (Dan Hatch and Paladin Danse arrive.) Freeze: Daniel Hatch. Dan: I saw Rarity inside the Community Center with one of the Order's UAV Systems. What's left of the Community Center, at least. Freeze: I'm sorry about you hometown, Dan. And I appreciate the intel. Dan: Thanks. My family and I are doing okay in Canterlot. Mich: That's good. Celestia and Cadance are taking good care of the remaining towns people like I hoped, then. Dan: Before you deploy, you'll probably need this. (Gives Freeze a box) Freeze: Why are you giving me a box of spaghetti and meatballs? Mich: There's a reason for it. I'll explain on the way there. Freeze: Alright. Sounds good. Ingram: I had those mods installed in your Power Armor. They're ready to go. Freeze: Thanks, Ingram. (To Mich, Cal, and Wash) Alright. We're good to go. (To Dan) Dan, if you have anything else, let us know. Dan: You got it. (The team leaves the Prydwen. On the way there...) Wash: We've tracked Rarity to Blainsworth, NE. The area is a part of a ravaged region of the United States called "No Man's Land". Mich: We never knew what the circumstances were for the stronger twisters that completely level the town. The ones we talking about were not the ones from 1996. Blainsworth easily got back up from that. We've recently learned after 60 long years that it was orchestrated by the Nightmare Forces to gain negative energy and become evermore powerful. I'm suspecting that if Rarity is here, so is our dear "friend" Wheeler. Freeze: We can take Wheeler. Mich: Exactly. He doesn't have those cybernetic Bio-Augmentations that we have. Freeze: Another thing: What's with the spaghetti and meatballs? Mich: Oh, that? That isn't your average everyday spaghetti and meatballs. It's called "Power Spaghetti". It allows us to UBERCHARGE. Freeze: That's awesome. Cal: We're entering the warning zone. Armor up! (Getting closer to Blainsworth, Mich is sitting across from Cal. Cal is eating a chocolate bar.) Cal: Oh man... I can't even begin how good this tastes. After those nasty MRE's we've been living on, this tastes like heaven. (Takes another bite) Mich: You know, you could get a mod that makes everything taste good. (Cal tosses the chocolate bar on the ground.) Cal: Nah. If I did that, I'd never get to appreciate the real thing. (Tosses Mich a Hydra Launcher.) Mich: Hydra. Not fucking around, are we? Order Pilot: This is as far as I can get ya before the daily tornado outbreak begins. Good luck out there. (The door opens) Cal: Alright. Let's get to work! (Freeze, Mich, Cal, and Wash jump out of the Pelican.) Mich: (To Freeze) You know, in this now lawless shithole, we can actually feel good about our 'By Any Means Necessary" mandate! Also, when the tornadoes start coming at us, we'll be looking at EF-5 range winds! Proctor Ingram got these babies prepared with bolt drivers to anchor us to the ground as well as Armor Lock-up to prevent us from dying or getting traumatic injuries out here! Cal: The Outer Gates are this way! Let's move! (The team moves out. On there way to the Outer Gates, they see civilians.) Mich: Civilians? I thought we evacuated the place. Wash: They were initially prisoners of the Nightmare Forces. These guys escaped captivity. Mich: I'll inform Princess Luna and Elder Maxson later. Right now, we got a mission to do. (The team continues on. They spot what used to be the Hatch residence.) Mich: That house. That used to be Dan's house. (Sees what was the bike Dan has won.) He won that bike in a drawing. (All of a sudden, the thunder and lightning becomes more frequent and the team's warning beacon goes off.) FILSS: Warning: Tornado Imminent! Mich: Fuck! Anchor down and lock up, everyone!! (Everyone anchors down and enters Armor Lock-up. The tornado moves through them. The team, having been anchored to the ground, survives the encounter.) Mich: Disengage. Proctor Ingram did really good with this stuff. (The team nears the gate. All of a sudden, they are attacked by Nightmare Foxy.) Freeze: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!! (Before Nightmare Foxy can attack again, it is destroyed by Ryuko Matoi.) Ryuko: That would've gotten out of hand. Freeze: Ryuko. Thanks for the help. Ryuko: Well, sounded like you guys were in trouble. Senketsu: What you all doing here, anyway? Cal: It's about Rarity. Ryuko: We're here for the same reason. (The team and Ryuko approaches the gate. Mich sees Twilight and Luna.) Mich: Princess Luna. (Hugs Luna) If you and Twilight are here... Luna: The situation is very dire, I'm afraid. I already warned Elder Maxson about this. Freeze: That's how he knew. Luna: Exactly. Mich: Well, this is it. Let's.... (The gate opens for them.) Mich: ....go in? (The heroes enter. The gate shuts behind them.) Wash: Okay, that's weird. Twilight: Just as I was thinking. Ryuko: Let's just keep moving. (The Nightmare Forces arrive. However, they just form a path to the Community Center.) Mich: Nightmare Forces. Why aren't they attacking? Ryuko: I don't like this already. Senketsu: I can tell that. And neither do I. (The heroes arrive at the Community Center.) Shadowfright: We were expecting you. Please, come in. Mich: Shadowfright?! What the hell are you doing here?! Shadowfright: Please, be civil now. Come in and we can discuss the current dilemma that you have. (The team enters. The door shuts. The Nightmare Forces lock the heroes in.) Wheeler: Welcome, heroes. I was expecting you. Mich: Fuck!! Ryuko: Not our best move! Wheeler: Freeze, I'm very impressed with your foolishness. Walking right into our trap. Freeze: You won't get away with this!! Wheeler: Oh, but don't you want to see your friend Rarity? Freeze: What did you do to her, you fucking monster? Wheeler: Psst. Milady! They're here!! (An explosion of black smoke appears. Out of the smoke steps Nightmare Rarity.) Nightmare Rarity: (Evil laughter) Freeze: No! No! NOOO! Nightmare Rarity: Well well well. This must be James and Fluttershy's son. You look... barely human, however. Freeze: Give Rarity back to us now! Nightmare Rarity: '''Haven't you learned by now? Your friend Rarity is gone. '''Freeze: I refuse to believe that. Nightmare Rarity: (Smirk) Hmph. You're just as foolish as your father. You see, when he "saved" Rarity, it lead me to take HIM over. He was the most powerful being I ever took control of. Too powerful, though. I couldn't even control him, myself. But he and his friends thought I was gone when he was freed. But now, in this ravaged city, I've become more powerful than ever before. Mich: So you're using the negative energy of the innocent lives you took away?!!! Nightmare Rarity: it would appear that you know after all. But enough this. You're all starting to bore me. (To Wheeler) Destroy them, my Spectre. Wheeler: My pleasure. (Before the Nightmare Forces could attack, a number of Brotherhood soldiers lead by Elder Maxson arrived.) BoS Knight: Securing!! Maxson: Princess Luna, are you alright. Luna: I'm fine, Arthur. (The heroes and Brotherhood of Steel escape.) Wheeler: No! Nightmare Rarity: Settle down, Wheeler. They will not escape us next time. We haven't really started our plans. Wheeler: This is true. Nightmare Rarity: Do me a favor: be a darling and lead the squadron to Sanghelios. Wheeler: I shall, milady. (Wheeler leaves.) Nightmare Rarity: This is only the beginning. Much worse will be yet to come. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts